


Enyo

by DDBB19



Series: Gonna take a while [2]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDBB19/pseuds/DDBB19
Summary: I had honestly hoped to get something up before this but the time between posting the first chapter and now have been absolute hell!My kid won't sleep until really late at night. I'm exhausted because I can't sleep until he's sleeping and it's messed my pattern up enough that I'm only sleeping 5 hours every two days. And then there's the fact that I'm in pain 24/7 and it's all just making my head spin that badly that I can't fucking concentrate.I know this ain't much, but it's better than nothing and I'll hopefully have this shit sorted over the two week break he's got starting Friday. I'll post as much as I can, when I can but I can't guarantee the when.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The pulling sensation in her chest abruptly woke her from her sleep, never had the pain been so bad. Anyone watching would have thought a bomb had gone off in the area and it surely looked like it. Soil flew in every direction in massive amounts. The figure that left the grave couldn’t be seen by the naked eyes of human or supernatural means. She wouldn’t be heard unless she wanted to be, and she did. She took a deep breath and let out a roar. A roar so loud, it reached every corner of the planet, the sound resonating in the ears of every supernatural being, setting them all on edge. Their baser instincts were telling them that something, someone much older, deadlier and severely pissed off had just woken up. Her power rippled from her in waves, rolling over the landscape as a warning to everything to stay away, that they were no longer safe.  
The further the waves moved from her, the weaker they were. Oh, but they were surely felt. Shivers ran down the backs of every human, their hair stood on end. Fight or flight instincts kicked in for the weres’ and shapeshifters. The vampires however, were in for a rude awakening, for all their instincts were screaming at them to submit. See, this female was the most powerful on the planet, not through choice but through her age and genetics, and the closer she got to her charge, the heavier her presence fell on all. There were two, possibly three beings in the entire world who’d never fear her wrath. Two were definitely of her bloodline and they had no idea. The other, we’ll leave for later.  
She didn’t stop following the pull in her chest, even as she crashed through the doors to the Fellowship of the Sun’s headquarters. The first scream sounded just as the basement door burst into splinters. Assessing the situation, she firmly shielded the young woman and stalked towards the male. Snatching him up by the throat, she pulled him up until they were eye-level and leaned in towards his throat slowly, almost sensually. A deep breath in through her nose told her all she needed to know about the man and a dark chuckle escaped her throat. His scent was layered with feminine scents and heavy doses of fear, the joy he exuded when he thought of his previous illegal activities and the scent of death that clung to him told her the rest. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes, her lip curled up in disgust and with a quick flick of her wrist, she snapped his neck. “Fucking hate rapists!”  
Sookie studied the woman and was surprised to see clear and warm but red eyes. At roughly five-foot-six, the woman was absolutely smeared in dirt. No defining features could be made out, except for the fact that she was definitely female and obviously naked, but it didn’t seem like she had a problem with it.  
Holding a hand out to Sookie, her voice was feminine, soft and comforting but commanding when she spoke, “Come!” Sookie didn’t hesitate and slipped a hand into the woman’s, a gentle pull brought her up to stand on shaky legs. The woman pulled Sookie into an embrace and buried her nose in the girl’s hair, “Blood-kin!” a satisfied purr rumbled through the room. And then the alarm went off and a voice echoed through the room. She didn’t bother listening to it, she was too focused on the vampire closing in on her position. Whipping around with Sookie at her back, the woman snarled loud enough to caution them. He paused before proceeding more cautiously than before. The behemoth entered, palms in the air, eyes to the floor and slouching. A hiss escaped her lips as she watched him. Encasing Sookie in a shield, she vanished and appeared in front of him, a hand around his throat.  
Eric studied the woman as much as he could. The red eyes she sported pinned him uncomfortably under her stare. She was matted with soil, as if she’d been sleeping in the ground for a long, long time. Her hair was completely unrecognisable. No features other than her eyes could be made out.  
“The very last female of my blood-kin was almost raped and you never did a thing. Vampire blood in her system that will very-well kill her because it’s not mine,” she told him, dropping him to his knees. “Be very thankful that I have an early warning system or I’d have turned the whole world into Hell! I’d slaughter the entire population of every being on the planet in my rage.” He appeared shamefaced. “Now, where exactly is her brodir? He was here earlier, I felt him!” His head snapped up showing wide confused eyes and furrowed brows.  
“You,” she stared Eric down, “your one and only concern right now is Sookie’s safety. Get her to your makers nest. Compton does not get within twenty feet of her. Should she be missing any blood or harmed more than she already is, I will feed your Childe’s innards to you after you watch me torture her.” She watched as he registered what she said and interrupted him before he could piss her off any further. “I felt her danger well before she was actively in danger. I was much further away than you and I got here first. What does that tell you?” She let him contemplate before she puffed out her cheeks while blowing out a breath, “For all intents and purposes, Sookie is my Childe.” She looked him up and down before cocking her head to the right, “I am the only one who can help your Maker at the minute. You take care of her and I’ll take care of him.”  
She turned to Sookie and thought she looked a little green, “Come here, sweetheart.” Taking the girl into her arms, she held her tight. “Your shield has been failing, hasn’t it?” A tiny nod confirmed her fears and she sighed deeply. “Tilt your head back and open wide.” The woman released her vampire fangs and bit into a finger before squeezing the tip over Sookie’s mouth, “One for the shield, two for healing and two to get rid of the bad blood. Don’t ever drink a vampires’ blood, it’s poison to those like you. Mine is different and you are a direct descendant so no bad side effects. Unfortunately, it’ll strengthen the telepathy. Fortunately, your shield will be back online.” She pulled the girl back in, “Now, go with the behemoth and get some rest.” She expanded the shield around Sookie to cover them both just in case something went wrong.  
After they left, she followed the smell of burning flesh to a light-tight room at the far side of the basement. Taking the door off the hinges, she was extremely glad that she hadn’t eaten yet as she would have thrown everything back up just looking at him. There were UV-lights on timers on the ceiling, his wrists, ankles and throat wrapped tightly in silver, his white tunic covered in blood. The smell in the room on its own was enough the make her stomach heave in protest. She couldn’t fathom how people could be so cruel and her instincts flared, her anger skyrocketing as she howled. His eyes opened slowly and he stared at her, pleading. She could not, would not give him the only thing he wanted, which was death. Snapping her fingers, she snatched him up as carefully as she could and removed him from the room. Lowering them to the ground, she laid him across her lap and bit into her wrist, begging him to drink in her head. His fangs snapped out but he wouldn’t open his mouth for her.  
“Either you drink, or I go up there and lay waste to every human within a two-mile radius,” she snarled at him. “I don’t have time for this, Godric. I need to get the last of my lineage before something happens to them or I’m going to lay waste to the entire planet, again. Now, drink!” She breathed a sigh of relief as he finally opened his mouth. “Do you honestly think you’d be here, on Earth, if God thought you were an abomination? Don’t answer that, just get up. We need to move, now. Your child and my descendant are in trouble and I’m looking to cause a little mayhem.” Her eyes burned bright red, flames danced in them as she stared at the ceiling tracking movement. She helped Godric stand and then she was gone. She stood on the balcony and watched the events unfold, listening to the shit Steve Newlin spouted and then she’d had enough. Stepping forward, she dropped to the floor, her wings flared out, balancing her descent. No one had noticed her as she made her way towards Sookie and Eric who had been backed into a corner.  
“Enough!” Her voice echoes through the room. “Step away from them both and none shall be harmed.”  
“Uh, who are you?” Steve questioned.  
“Hmm,” she hummed. “Now, that’s a bit of a loaded question, don’t you think?” She took in the wary glances of the humans around her. “My Grandfather does not approve of your methods, He does not approve of your hate and He absolutely loathes the fact that you do it all in His name.” She lifted the shield containing Sookie and Eric above their heads and set it down at her back. “I have many names, Mr Newlin. Many, many names. Which one would you like? The names my blood-kin gave me? The names that any amount of world civilisations have given me? The name I use least often? The name I use most often? The one name I love above all others? It’s a bit like Russian Roulette, except you’re not going to like or believe any answer I give you. So, if you’re not going to choose one, how about...” she turned to look at the rest of them and pointed a random person, “You!”  
“Uh, the name you use most often?”  
“Good choice,” she smiled at the woman. “The name I use most often is the name my father gave me. He named me Enyo, like the Goddess of War, except I predate the myths. Ares was not my husband, nor was he my brother. He was, is my father. ” She shrugged, “Oh well, nothing can be said for it now. Any other names you’d like to know?”  
“The name you use least often?” came a shout from the crowd.  
“Ah, the name my mother gave me. Alistair, it means Warrior.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Anyone else?”  
“The name you love most?” came from behind her. She turned and studied Eric before grinning with too many teeth.  
“It’s not really a name, more of a nickname and the position my Grandfather bestowed upon me,” she turned back to the crowd. “See, my Grandfather gave me the name Azrael. Azrael is the Angel of Death. Therefore, I am Death; Destroyer of Worlds and have destroyed this world many times over because of humans. Never, in my life, have I ever destroyed the world because of supernatural beings and I’ve got an extremely long lifespan. What exactly does that tell you all? Because from where I’m standing, the supernaturals of the world are better than the humans. That ‘day of reckoning’ you’re thinking about, it’s me who brings it around. I choose the when, where, how and why it starts. People like Mr Newlin here, their souls are taken from circulation and sent to the very depths of Hell, if I don’t consume them first. But hey, Lucifer takes a special interest in the people who piss me off. He’s had to expand that particular torture chamber a few times because of it. I like to watch sometimes, it’s fun!” The further into the speech she got, the quicker the changes took over. Her flesh melted off, organs turned to liquid until all that was left was a skeleton. A black robe appeared over her form and she snapped her hand out, commanding her scythe into being. “They call me the Grim Reaper, I find it quite fitting, don’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had honestly hoped to get something up before this but the time between posting the first chapter and now have been absolute hell!  
> My kid won't sleep until really late at night. I'm exhausted because I can't sleep until he's sleeping and it's messed my pattern up enough that I'm only sleeping 5 hours every two days. And then there's the fact that I'm in pain 24/7 and it's all just making my head spin that badly that I can't fucking concentrate.
> 
> I know this ain't much, but it's better than nothing and I'll hopefully have this shit sorted over the two week break he's got starting Friday. I'll post as much as I can, when I can but I can't guarantee the when.
> 
> Enjoy!

As quick as the change took over, her change back to a somewhat human appearance took even less time. Rumbles of thunder were getting closer and lightning struck the ground directly outside one of the windows. She smiled sweetly towards the humans, “Please, excuse me for a moment. My Grandfather would like a word.”   
Thunder rumbled overhead as she casually strolled towards the window. “What is it now, you old fart?” Lightning struck the ground close to the windows. “Hey! Watch where you aim that thing, it is not my fault. You created them, so it is in fact your fault.” Thunder rumbles for a few minutes. “What? How is that my fault? Why don’t you give them their own planet, let the rest of us have this one.” Lightning struck twice in quick succession, closer to the building. “What did I tell you about the aim on that thing? Do not make me come up there! How is that my fault? No, do not answer that! It is not my fault that Lucifer got bored and sent his legions to fight yours, again. He tortures souls for fun, of course he is going to be bored after a while, and no, I am not letting you do everything on your own next time.” A short rumble of thunder later and she let out peels of delighted laughter. “Do you even have to ask? The vampires you made last time sparkled in the sunlight. They fucking sparkled. What female in their right mind wants to be with a man whose cock sparkles in sunlight? It gives a whole new meaning to disco-stick, if you catch my drift.” Rumbles went on for roughly ten minutes and everyone around her stared at her as if she were crazy. “Blah, blah, blah! Why are you telling me all this? I have not had the time to eat yet, I do not have the mental capacity to deal with you right now,” she whined. “You have said all this before, you are the one who told me that you gave them free will and that everything will work out alright in the end. Which cycle are we on now? Because I lost count after the fifth trillion. Again, it is not my fault. You are God! You are supposed to be this almighty being, so why are you complaining to me? I may be his daughter but Michael is his own Angel, he will not listen to me because I am not his Commanding Officer, that would be you so quit your bitching and pull rank on him. And for the love of all that is holy, calibrate that thing again. The aim is way off!” She turned and faced every other being in the room, her face stone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more.


End file.
